The EXE Demon
by Nala64
Summary: "Everybody has been acting weird," I started. Shadow's eyebrows raised in confusion but still listened. "They look at me with a worried expression when were hanging out. And when I talk to Sonic, they look scared for some reason. I don't know what's going on! They won't tell me either!" Shadow's expression turned to surprise. "Sonic is even worse" R&R SonAmy. EXE
1. Chapter 1

**This is a SonAmy. EXE story. Not a ShadAmy. Maybe later i will do a ShadAmy! I hope you like this new story! **

**And i know i didn't make a preview for this story but i guess a long chapter will make up for it?**

**Should i continue? Or not? Please tell me in the reviews!**

**Please read and review!**

**(I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog or Sonic. EXE)**

**-(The EXE Demon Chapter 1- What's wrong with him?)-**

(Amy's POV)

Things been weird lately... Everybody has been quiet. Whenever i go around them they look over at Sonic, then back at me with worried glances. I always wonder if i did somthing wrong. But that changed when me and Sonic talked to each other. They started looking scared. I asked them what was wrong, but they just said everything was 'okay'. It made me worried. I mean, who wouldn't? What would you do if you were in my shoes? Be worried, that's what you would do. But if you didn't have a heart, you wouldn't care. But i did.

While me and Sonic talked to each other, somtimes i catch him looking back at everybody with a crooked wide grin, making them look elsewhere or talk to other people. That wasn't his cocky yet kind carefree grin i knew. What's going on? I stopped chasing and hugging him after i saw that grin. I never started hating or disliking him, it's just that i had this feeling in my gut that i should stop talking to him. I didn't though. I still talk to him, but not as much as i use to.

That all has been happening this week. Today was Friday. Cream invited me to the park, but i declined nicly telling her that i didn't feel to well, apoligizing afterwards. She smiled and told me it was okay and that she hoped i felt better. I didn't completly lie to her. my stomach hurt badly when i woke up. And plus, Sonic and Tails were going to the park today, along with the gang. I didn't want to see Sonic, or his creepy grin. I'm pretty sure nobody likes his new grin or smile.

Going to the kitchen, I opened the fridge. My eyes scanned everything in the fridge. I then eyed the grape jelly in a glass container. Grabbing it, I closed the fridge then went to a cuboard getting the penut butter along with the bread on the bottom shelf. When i was done making my penut butter and jelly sandwich, i went to the table and sat down. When i was about to take a bite, i heard a knock on my door. Cursing under my breath about not getting to eat my lunch, I got up and went to the door. _Who is at my door? It wouldn't be Cream since she just left, so who else?_

Looking through the window from a crack from the curtan, i noticed it was that one person I've been having bad feelings about latly was on my porch. Going to the front door, i opened it with a greeting.

"Uhh, Hi Sonic! Umm... What are you doing here?" I asked. You can tell i was nervous around him. And no. Not the shy kind of nervous. You know what kind.

He did a little wave. "Hi Ames! I heard you aren't feeling to well, so i came to check on you," He said grinning that grin i was talking about.

My eyes widen at the thought of me and him being alone togeather. "Oh! No, no, no I'm fine! Really!" I said shaking my hands back and forth with my eyes closed with a sweatdrop.

He chuckled. "Okay, _Ames. _I'll come back tomarrow to check on you." He said. But when he said my name, i got a small shiver run up my spine. _I need to turn down the air conditoiner! Jeez!_

After i turned down the air conditoiner, I went and sat down at the table where my sandwich was. Before i took a bite, i noticed it was starting to dry up. _Oh well, atleast i won't get another knock on my door today, unless it was Shadow. _

Me and Shadow always go eat dinner togeather on Fridays. Even though he is mostly serious, he could be funny somtimes too. Well, mostly around me he is like that. After i was done with my lunch, I looked up at the clock. "1: 52," I said outloud. Looking around the living room from my dining room table. That's when i realised that i had nothing to do. Slumping in my chair, I decided to watch some TV. Getting up, i went to the Living room and sat down on the couch and turned on the TV.

(Four hours later)

I shut off the TV when i heard a knock. Getting up, I went to the door knowing who was behind it. We didn't have to dress fancy since it wasn't a date. So i just wear what i wear all the time, my red dress with my red headband. My quills are the same as they always are except they got a little longer.

"Hi Shadow!" I said once i opened the door.

He made a small smile. "Hey, Rose. C'mon, let's go," He said.

I nodded and went out the door and in the front of the car with Shadow, but not before locking the door to my house. After we buckled our seatbelt, Shadow backed out of the driveway and onto the rode. Since i live out in the country, it takes longer to get to my place to Station Square. So, you can guess the ride was slightly boring. That is, if we don't talk. I was about to say somthing until i heard my phone beep, notifying me that i got a text. Digging my hand in my pocket, I pulled out a phone i got on my birthday from Cream's mother, Vanilla. I put my password in and looked at the text.

**Ames, do u want 2 come over &amp; hang out or Somthin'? :) - Sonic**

I bit my lip. I wanted to hug and talk to him but he seemed... _different._ I mean, he never texts me or talk to me hardly. Somtimes if there was an imergency, then yes. But freely? It just seemed off. I'll just tell him that I'm with Shadow.

**Sorry Sonic, I'm with Shadow. Maybe later? - Amy**

After a minute, he replied.

**Yeah, sure! Tomarrow at 12:00 'kay. - Sonic**

I looked out the window to check if we were here. Were close. I looked back down at my phone and replied.

**Okay - Amy**

I then shut off my phone and put it back in my pocket. I looked up and saw that we were starting to park in a parking space. _That was quick. _The diner we are at is called; 'Marly Diner'. It's our favorite Diner. The diner we are at is near the middle of Station Square. And boy is it busy at lunch time, somtimes at dinner time too. I got out of the car and Shadow followed after me and got out too.

Once we got in, we went to our normal table we always go to. After a minute a waitress came and asked us what we want. I told her i wanted a double cheese burger with fries on the side and Shadow told her that he wanted a punch. After she left we started talking.

"What's going on with the gang?" Shadow asked. Shadow left for a mission for GUN a week ago. I have to tell him a lot don't I?

"Everybody has been acting weird," I started. Shadow's eyebrows raised in confusion but still listened. "They look at me with a worried expression when were hanging out. And when i talk to Sonic, they look scared for some reason. I don't know what's going on! They won't tell me either! Shadow, did i do somthing wrong?" Shadow's expressoin turned to surprise.

"That's odd... " Shadow said in a whisper while he was looking down in thought. Then he looked up at me. "Does Sonic act wierd?" He asked loud enough for me to hear.

I nodded. "Yeah, somtimes i catch him looking back at everybody with a crooked wide grin, and it wasn't the grin i know. And now he wants to hang out a lot and talk. It's wierd." I said. Shadow was deep in thought until the waitress came back and put our stuff down and set the bill down in the middle of the table before she left.

After we were done eating, or drinking in Shadow's case, we shared the bill and left.

_Wow, I'm borrd! What to do, what to do, what to- Oh yea! I forgot to cross off today on my calender! _It was two hours after dinner with Shadow and i was REALLY borrd right now. And had nothing to do but go to sleep.

Getting up, i went to the calender in the kitchen. Once i got in the kitchen, i got a blue pen and striked through today. Putting up the pen on the counter next to the calender, I noticed a full moon in the box for tomarrow's date. _A full moon? Interesting... We haven't had a full moon in a year. _Theres legends saying that the full moon never appears in a long time because of a demon being using it in his world. That's all I heard of it. I don't know if that's true or not. And i don't even know if theres more to it or not. Shrugging, I went back to my room and got in my pajamas then went to bed for the night with my thoughts on the moon and Sonic.

**I hope you like it so far! I'm sorry i haven't updated in a while, I have school and other stuff to do.**

**Please read and review!**

**Oh! I forgot, please tell me if i should continue or not!**


	2. Chapter 2 The Crazy Nightmare

**This chapter is rated M. If you guys have any questions, i will answer them in the next chap. So review your question and i will gladly answer them! :)**

**(I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog or Sonic. EXE!)**

**-(Chapter 2- The Crazy Nightmare)-**

I was panting. I didn't know where I was or what was going on. All I knew was that I was lost. Lost in the dark with hallways that seemed like they went on for eternity. It felt like I was in a huge mansion! Who knows where i am. I see bodys lying on the ground, some with pools of blood under them, and some not. Most of them were rotting corpses. My breathing got heavier and my heart beat felt like it was pumping in and out of my chest when i heard the footsteps getting closer. It seemed like every heart beat was her footsteps.

"Aaammyy , I know you want to come and play with me!" Her voice was raspy and leaked with a creepy tone that resembles a demon ghost haunting a house. And, I'm pretty sure she is.

After a little bit of running, the hall ended with a hall on the right, and a hall on the left. Panicking when I heard her foot steps coming closer, I turned left in a hurry. Big mistake. I slowed down when I heard her foot steps slowing down... untill she came to a complete stop. I turned slowly but caustiously around. My face was full of fright and paled when I was completly turned, face to face with my creepy doppleganger. She looked just like me but way different. Her fur was a darker shade of pink and she had black sclera eyes with a red dot as the pupils and blood running down her muzzle from her eyes. A chill went down my spine when I saw her chuckle a menacing laugh. More frightened than i ever felt in my life, I walked backwards slowly. My back then hit the wall meaning that this hallway was a dead end. She chuckled some more and walked forward, making my heart speed up and my panting to increase. She had on a chesire grin showing her teeth a little more.

Knowing that this was the end, I closed my eyes tight exspecting a blow or a hit or somthing. But, it never came. I opened my eyes slowly, only to see her staring at me with a huge crazed grin. Panicking, I tried to summon my hammer again, but with no luck. I looked back up but only to be strucked in the face with a bloody peko peko hammer. My head was the first thing to hit the stone wall then my whole body. I heard my skull crack when it came in contact with the wall, some of my bones too. A big amount of blood was leaking out the crack in my skull. I was limp on the ground. I tried to get up but my legs were broken, atleast one of them. The other just gave out. I fell back down on the cold ground, limp and weak again. If only Sonic was here to save me...

I never got this severly hurt before... Never had this kind of stuff happen to me... I felt the darkness calling me... Death, was calling me... The pain, the suffering, the darkness...

I looked back up, only to see her with yet another crazed wide grin. But this time, she was holding a bloody dull knife. I wimpered. Why doesn't she leave me alone and let me die? She probably wants me to suffer. Didn't I have enough though? Apparently not to her.

She giggled and sat down right next to my head. I turned my head to look at the blood staned wall. "Can't you leave me alone?" I choked. She didn't answer. It was silent, but you could hear her giggling echoing around the halls, haunting me with fright. Suddenly, the giggling stopped. Confused and frightened, I turned my head to see her staring intently at my face with her grin and the knife she had in her hands raised up in the air pointing at me. I turned my head to the side, afraid to see what she will do. I closed my eyes and thought about my freinds. especialy... Sonic.

Then, the knife went through the crack in my skull. Making blood run out all over the floor and underneath me making a puddle of blood.

The darkness was really welcoming me. And, I did felt welcomed to it. I never thought I'd be wanting death. And here I am, wanting it to come fast. The giggling was turning more faint, untill it became silent. So was the pain.

I jolted up in my bed with tears rolling down my muzzle, panting. _What kind of nightmare was that?! I never have those kind of nightmares... _I thought. I wiped my tears away and looked over to my alarm clock. My eyes widen when I saw the time. "11:30?! Oh my god! I need to hurry!" I yelled out in panick, remembering that Sonic asked me to hang out with him.

I took a quick shower, got dressed in my usial clothes, brushed my quills, and went out the door in a hurry.

**I know, I know. Short chapter. And I am really sorry for the wait! I have things to do and so it stops me. And yes, this is my first horror story. Tell me what you guys think!**

**This is probably the shortest chapter I ever made. I was tired an it was late.**

**R&amp;R, please!**


End file.
